scponecanonprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-1833
SCP-1833 is the designation given to an anomalous copy of the 1976 yearbook for Kirk Lonwood High School, titled Reflections on '76. Any individual who views the book and has previously graduated high school will perceive it as a yearbook for their own final year at high school, showing images of themselves and their former classmates. The content of the book will be positive in nature at first, but become more negative specifically toward the reader the further in the viewer reads. The images within the book will also begin to show their subjects as increasingly deformed and sinister. Description SCP-1833 is a copy of the school year books for Kirk Lonwood High School's class of 1976. It is consistent in appearance with other non-anomalous copies of the book, containing fifty pages with content starting on page three. It has a hardcover with the title Reflections on '76 written on the front and the same quote on the back. It consists of five sections, four of which contain different sets of photographs from the year; one of students, one of clubs, one of locations around the school and one of athletic events. The final sections contains autographs from the students. The book bears the amount of wear and damage that would be expected of a book of its age. The book's anomalous effect only becomes active when it is read by an individual who has previously graduated from a high school. The book will then change to contain images from the reader's final year of high school, including their classmates and school building. The book will initially contain positive messages and images, that praise the reader and evoke positive memories for them; however, after approximately ten pages the messages will begin to grow more negative. These negative messages will initially reference events from the reader's final year which were embarrassing or regrettable. As the readers gets further into the book they will begin to reference events that occurred after the reader's graduation. The images in the book will also begin to show their subjects as severely deformed, bearing distorted features or lacking some entirely.Prelude: First Bell After twenty to thirty pages images of the reader in embarrassing situations will begin appear, such as the reader accidentally spilling their lunch tray onto other students or suffering a humiliating defeat in a sports event. These images will then progress to showing far more negative events, including the reader committing crimes or being harmed and mutilated by his high school classmates. History Anomalous events began affecting Kirk Lonwood High School and its students and faculty in 1976 following the school's association with the organization known as Syncope Symphony.In Symphony SCP-1833 presumably became anomalous due to these events. The book's anomalous properties eventually came to the attention of the SCP Foundation, who secured it and stored it within Site 77. Containment procedures At Site 77, the Foundation keeps SCP-1833 within a standard containment locker inside the Safe SCP wing. Only D Class personnel are authorized to handle SCP-1833. Appearances *Class of '76 *Prelude: First Bell *Epilogue: Last Word Notes and references Category:Kirk Lonwood High School Category:Safe SCPs Category:SCP books